


Pocket sized Magnus

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is enjoying himself, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Potion gone wrong, Tiny!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus agrees to make a potion for a client of his, which goes terribly wrong. As he's making the potion things turn for the worst and Magnus ends up shrinking and finds out that a friend of his pulled a little prank on him. Magnus is annoyed, but Alec isn't, enjoying having a pocket sized boyfriend for the week, until the effects of the potions wear off.





	Pocket sized Magnus

Magnus was currently in the living room and was working on a potion for one of his newest clients. It was a potion he had never seen before; Magnus himself didn't know what it was able to do. The client also didn't let him know what the potion was capable of doing. Usually, Magnus was more vary of clients like that, but the amount of money the other was prepared to pay for the potion completely clouded Magnus' logical way of thinking and he agreed to go ahead and brew the potion for the client anyway. He had skimmed through the directions and ingredients of the potion and it seemed quite an easy one to brew; what bad could possibly happen, right? It was just a simple potion.

However, Magnus soon realised his mistake for blindly trusting a stranger like that, because things went south really first. At first, everything went according to the directions written in the book the client had given to him. However, as he added the fourth ingredient into the potion, suddenly green smoke started appearing and it soon completely filled Magnus’ living room, making it hard for him to see around the room. Magnus panicked and started frantically searching for the directions to see what he had done wrong, but the green smoke kept on growing and growing, so he couldn’t find the directions in time. Not only that, but there was this horrible, burning smell present as well and in the end, it left the poor warlock completely disoriented and he soon wasn’t aware of his surroundings at all as he struggled to breathe.

Magnus tried to focus and he knew what he needed to do; he needed to open a window to get the smoke out of the room. As he attempted to open the window with his magic, he felt a strange, tingling sensation in his fingers. He snapped with his fingers again in frustration, but nothing happened – he couldn’t conjure his magic properly. He rubbed his palms together and tried again, but still, magic wasn’t there. Magnus could feel it; but it was if someone put a wall between him and his powers. What was even worse was the fact that the tingling had gotten worse and it started spreading from his hands, to his arms, shoulders and a loud gasp left his mouth when the tingling sensation spread throughout his entire body, growing stronger.

It was then when a true panic started setting in, Magnus feeling light-headed as he made his way to the windows, but didn’t manage to reach them as he tripped over his own two legs and landed on the floor with a loud thump. Magnus struggled to breathe as some more time passed and his eyes widened. Was that it for him? Scared, Magnus quickly pulled out his phone and searched for Alec’s number among his contacts list. Just as he found Alec’s number, he noticed something strange; somehow his hands had gotten smaller! Magnus was sure that his mind was playing tricks on him, but then realised it was indeed true, because the phone suddenly became too heavy and big for him to hold.

Magnus turned onto his back and closed his eyes, trying to even out his breathing. This surely wasn’t happening! It was surely just a potion induced hallucination! As Magnus was starting to calm himself down, the tingling in his body stopped and he was again able to breathe properly. Convinced that it was just his imagination, Magnus opened his eyes and cursed loudly, because nothing could prepare him for what he saw.

“Holy mother of God,” said Magnus, because his apartment suddenly grew. He felt so small and he rubbed his eyes, looking around again. The green smoke was gone. Okay, good. However, his apartment still looked strangely enormous, Magnus’ heart beating with a speed of light as he got up into sitting position and turned to his phone, which now seemed to be as big as he was. Frowning, Magnus extended his hand out and crawled to the phone. The fact that he had shrunk was now pretty obvious to Magnus, his mind pacing and he couldn’t calm down as he somehow managed to dial Alec’s number after all, told him to come over as quickly as possible. Magnus didn’t tell Alec what was the matter, but the Shadowhunter wasted no time, because he could tell that his boyfriend was worried and he knew that something very serious must’ve happened to the warlock since Magnus wasn’t the one to cause panic so quickly.

Alec was over at Magnus’ place quite quickly, not even bothering to knock on the door since he was in a hurry to get to his boyfriend. Alec didn’t know what to expect as he stepped inside of the apartment, so he quickly pulled out his Seraph blade in a need to attack someone. He was kind of expecting a demon or someone else attacking Magnus, so he was quite surprised to see that the apartment seemed to be in a perfect condition. There were no signs of struggle, but that didn’t mean that Magnus wasn’t in danger. What if someone kidnapped Magnus in the time that he was getting to get over? If that would happen, Alec would never forgive himself!

As real fear started setting in, Alec went into the living room and started looking around. He could see a potion on the table, on which Magnus must’ve been working previously, and then started looking around to see where Magnus was. Because he was nowhere to be seen in the living room, Alec quickly checked all the other rooms in the apartment, his heart hammering hard against his ribcage, because Magnus was nowhere to be seen.

“Shit,” cursed Alec and then put away the Seraph blade, running fingers through his hair and then shook his head, bowing his head down and then he pressed his lips together. Worried, he tried calling Magnus again and his eyes widened when he could hear the phone running somewhere near him. He looked down and quite quickly located Magnus’ phone on the floor and all of the colour left his face. Magnus never went somewhere without his phone! That was a bad sign, Alec’s knees buckling in fear and he felt so hopeless; he really didn’t know what to do at that point. “Magnus!” he yelled out, trying again and stomach dropped, because he received no reply. “Great, just fucking great. Someone took him!” said the hunter, talking to himself and he then shook his head. “What the hell am I supposed to do now?”

Magnus, who was currently hiding himself under his coffee table felt a stab of guilt at his heart and he then looked down. Since Alec arrived, he had been there the entire time, but couldn’t pluck up enough courage to show himself to Alec. Before, he called him in the heat of the moment, but now that he thought about things more rationally, he kind of didn’t want Alec to see him. He knew that he should’ve called Catarina or Ragnor for help, not Alexander. However, when he saw Alec pacing around his apartment, worried and on the brick of having a meltdown, he decided to finally show himself.

“Alexander, I’m here,” suddenly said a voice and Alec straightened himself when he heard Magnus speaking to him. He turned around, but couldn’t see anyone, so he frowned. Was his mind playing tricks on him? Magnus groaned when he saw that Alec couldn’t see him, so he stepped away from the coffee table and cursed as he looked up. Alec looked like a giant now. Pushing those thoughts away, Magnus tried again. “Darling, down here,” he said and because Alec still didn’t know where to look, he walked up to him and tugged onto his jeans, Alec only then looking down.

When Alec felt someone tugging at the end of his jeans, he turned around and looked down, his eyes widening when he saw a miniature version of Magnus standing on the floor. He couldn’t be taller than 5 inches and a frown formed between his eyebrows, but as the realisation started setting in, Alec realised that this was the emergency that Magnus called him about before. Without thinking, Alec went onto his knees, so that he was closer to the warlock and took in a deep breath.

“Magnus?” asked Alec and frowned, holding his breath in. “What in the world happened to you?” asked Alec and rubbed his eyes, trying to convince himself that he wasn’t just imagining things.

“My stupidity, this is what happened,” said Magnus and walked closer to Alec. “I agreed to brew a potion for a new client of mine without knowing what the potion’s abilities are and got myself into this mess,” said Magnus and crossed his arms on top of his chest. “I was stupid enough to blindly trust a stranger and here we are,” he then added and angrily groaned; he was angry with himself. If he could, he would kick his own ass.

“By the Angel,” stammered Alec and took in a deep breath when he saw that Magnus had really shrunk. He slowly reached down and carefully picked up Magnus, who let out a loud yelp when he was suddenly lifted up far away from the floor, but being in Alec’s palm made him feel safe, so he sat down and watched as Alec brought his closer up to his face and a huge smile spread across his face. “You’re so adorable, Magnus,” said Alec, placing a finger on top of Magnus’ head and gently ruffled his hair, careful not to hurt his tiny boyfriend and Magnus huffed under his breath, feeling his cheeks heating up. “Aw, you’re so tiny and cute and-”

“Don’t try to make fun of me, Alexander,” said Magnus angrily, embarrassed that Alec was talking to him like that and he bit into his lower lip. “Don’t forget that you’re still talking to the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Even though I’ve shrunken, I can still kick your ass and-”

“I’m not making fun of you, I’m just glad to see that you’re okay. I thought that someone kidnapped you,” said Alec, feeling relieved. And the fact that tiny Magnus was adorable was true, he couldn’t deny that. “You’re so adorable when you’re angry,” commented Alec, who couldn’t take Magnus serious in that form and the fact that Magnus’ blush deepened amused Alec even more. Magnus got onto his legs, reaching up with his little hands and he flicked with his fingers. A little sparkle of magic flew towards Alec and gently tickled him by the tip of his nose, making Alec sneeze and chuckle again. “Even your magic is adorable.”

“I’m warning you, Shadowhunter. Stop making fun of me,” said Magnus seriously and rolled his eyes when Alec wasn’t listening to him at all. “Come on, this is serious. I need to find a way to reverse the potion!” said Magnus and stomped with his little feet as he was still standing on top of Alec’s hand, wearing an annoyed look and Alec slowly nodded, trying to have his attention focused on the seriousness of the situation. “We need to contact Catarina and tell her what happened!”

“I’ll call Catarina Loss, don’t worry,” said Alec with a warm smile and slowly walked over to the couch, carrying Magnus in his hands, who sat back down as Alec started moving. As Alec sat down, Magnus stood on top of his legs and waited for Alec to call Catarina and after telling her what kind of a potion Magnus brewed, Catarina started laughing on the other side of the phone call. That pissed Magnus off and he became even angrier when she told him that it was all Ragnor’s little prank, gone a bit too far. The potion wasn’t going to harm Magnus, but there wasn’t a reversible spell nor potion to turn Magnus back to his size immediately. The effects of the potion should disappear over a week and until then, Magnus would have to somehow make it through in his miniature size, which seemed to make Alec quite happy.

“Why are you smiling?” asked Magnus, who was now angrily walking up and down the coffee table, angry with everyone. Even Alec. He was a traitor too! How could he look so happy about this whole thing?! Yes, Alec found him cute, but… “Look at me, Alexander! I can’t show myself to the world like this!” complained Magnus and Alec grinned, picking Magnus up again and he gently pressed a kiss on top of Magnus’ little head.

“You’ll be okay, I’m just happy to see that it’s nothing serious,” said Alec. “Besides, you don’t have to show yourself to anyone else but me,” he said and grinned happily. “I think I’ll enjoy this week. You’re so cute, so I win,” he said and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“You’re an idiot, Alexander,” said Magnus, pouting and sulking, but his little pout soon transformed into a smile when Alec brought his closer to his face, holding him in his hands and Magnus smiled in the end, because at the end of the day having Alec holding him like that wasn’t so bad. He placed his palm against Alec’s cheek and shook his head, but then leaned up and pressed a kiss on the tip of Alec’s nose, earning a chuckle from the younger one. “Maybe this isn’t going to be so bad,” commented Magnus and Alec happily smiled.

“Of course not, it’ll be fun, you’ll see,” said Alec and slowly placed Magnus into the pocket of his shirt, just above his chest and Magnus huffed under his breath, but he felt comfortable and safe in there. “I have my own pocket sized Magnus,” said Alec proudly and Magnus looked up and shook his head, but allowed Alec to enjoy this. For the entire week, Magnus went with Alec in his shirt pocket, following him to the mission and the Institute, Alec enjoying that he could have Magnus with him everywhere.

Magnus, on the other hand, was already planning his revenge to Ragnor. After the week was going to be over, he’d better hide, because he would have to feel Magnus’ wrath and it wasn’t’ going to be pretty!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Comments and kudos are well appreciated ~ =)


End file.
